Uchiha Legacy
by ShisuiUchiha1
Summary: Shisui Uchiha is alive. His memories returning to him from within the Zetsu Skin. What really happened to him? (Note. I'm only doing this one chapter so far unless I get somewhat good reviews.) (EDIT: Yes i'm aware it's Yamato under the Zetsu skin. I knew that was going to happen.)


Part I: Prologue/Ancient History.

His mind was filled with over a thousand thoughts. He had fought so hard to get this far, and yet, Madara was one step ahead of him. He was trapped under the skin of this artificial human that was controlling him. He tried to break free, but his resistance proved futile. Was it really the end for him? What did the Masked Man do to him? He was trained to fight Madara Uchiha. But this Masked Man had such a completely different fighting style.. He had to stop him. With Itachi dead, it was all up to him. He had to do this. He could feel the adrenaline through his body as he stabbed a red-headed girl through the chest with Mokuton techniques. Only to feel the devastating two-finger water gun to the side of his head from a Hozuki clan member. Upon getting back up, he could feel his exposed ear, the wind blowing gently against it. Suddenly, his mind began to reverse, and he flash-backed to a familiar time...

Blackness. Falling.. He could feel the wind blowing fiercely against his body as he plummeted down the tall ravine. The Naka River lie beneath him. A deathtrap.

And yet somehow, Shisui Uchiha was alive. He could feel blood flowing through his veins, he could hear the sound of water dripping. Yet he could not see any of this.

"You've awakened...These old bones of mine are amazed.." said a rather ancient-sounding voice from a distance away.

"Who...?" quickly responded Shisui, his body covered in stints, and bandages. A single blindfold around his eyes. Still attempting to piece together the few memories he had of past events.

Unbeknownst to Shisui, a rather ancient looking old man, his hair as white as silk hanging down his back. One could see a few strains of reddish coloured hair. A cane in his right hand, albeit incredibly shaky. And what seemed to be an odd appendage sticking out of his back.

"Who am I, you ask? I could very well ask you the same, Young Uchiha. You could refer to me as your savior, but then again...I didn't have much of a part in it, it seems. When I found you, I saw perhaps, an angel? A demon? A beautifully emerald coloured being, its protective grasp covering your frail, and broken body from drowning in that river. " said the ancient one. His old and raspy voice barely managing to speak out these words.

"I'm...alive? But how? All I can remember is...Wait. Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" Shisui asked, then paused. Remembering only Danzo stealing his right eye. And then later, him giving his own left eye to his best friend, Itachi Uchiha. Then he remembered nothing but blackness. And falling.

"Yes, yes, I can see it troubles you. But suicide is a reckless action, even for a Shinobi like yourself...I see the Hidden Leaf has changed, and not for the better. Things were alot more peaceful during Hashirama's reign...If only he were still here with us. And for who I am? I was once the elder Shinobi of a rather small, yet peaceful village. That allied themselves with the Leaf Shinobi long ago. Although that village has now long since been destroyed...It's people still exist. And they wander this world...Searching for what? Peace? Power? It matters not." Ranted the elderly man, his shaky right hand clenching tightly his cane.

"You...You're...You're the Uzumaki Elder, aren't you? Our history books said you died long ago, when an Uchiha ancestor destroyed your village...How can you be alive? That happened nearly one hundred years ago.." Asked Shisui, attempting to find some lie in the old man's story.

"Do not speak to me of my village in that tone...Your 'history books' know nothing of the destruction caused by that man...That horrid, and evil man. But you, you too are an Uchiha. Are you destined to bring peace to this world? Or bring darkness to it like that man? I hear many things, young Shisui...They say you are pure of heart, a 'true' shinobi...But is it worth it in the end? When darkness and hate overcome and destroy all that you have worked so hard for..." The old man said, his voice incredibly raspy with anger, and yet, sadness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...I know the Uchiha have done many condemnable and damnable acts in the past, but I...I am not like the others. I have broken past this 'hatred' you speak of. I may be an Uchiha. But I believe in the Will of Fire. Like my father Kagami, before me." Confidently responded Shisui.

Unbeknownst to Shisui, the old man cracked a smirk upon hearing his words. "The Will of Fire...You are so much like Hashirama...It's settled. You will stay here until the time is right, and then...You will be taught the fighting style of the ancient Uchiha, ancient Senju, and ancient Uzumaki, and then, you will stop the darkness that is to come. You have six years to prepare. The man who destroyed my village is going to commit a most despicable act...He would cast this ninja world we live in, under a permanent jutsu...One that would render us all, slaves to him. How do I know this, you must be wondering...You may not see it, but on my back, is a tree root. I am, one could say, connected to this tree, and to this entire world. I see many things. I hear many things. I know many things. In exchange for a few more years of life..." The Uzumaki Elder replied.

Shisui pondered all of this. How could he possibly stop this madman? By himself? He was just one person. An Uchiha, yes, but just one person.

The Uzumaki Elder noticed his confusion, and spoke a single, familiar quote. "Self-sacrifice. A nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow. That is a true shinobi."

"That's..." Shisui frowned lightly, it seemed to be a bit much for him.

"Rest. Think it over. You will learn more soon. Tomorrow. You will learn the ancient ways of the Sage" The Uzumaki Elder said, the sounds of his cane hitting the ground as he walked away into darkness.

Shisui wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He needed to speak to Itachi. But without eyes, he could not see. And without sight, he would have no way of reaching the Leaf. He simply laid his head on the pillow, at least he thought it was a pillow. And remained there. It seemed destiny had more in store for him than he thought.


End file.
